


Familia

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: Mi contribución para el día de San Valentin de Gotham, primer día: Familia





	Familia

“Martin, ¿estás por aquí?”

Se escuchó la voz de Oswald resonar por el pasillo de su mansión. Solo escuchaba el sonido de la chimenea que se encontraba en la sala, Oswald se dirigió hacia allí para ver si el niño estaba allí.

“¿Hijo?” 

Volvió a decir Oswald mientras caminaba con su bastón en busca de alguna señal de Martin, levanto la mirada a ver si lograba verlo escondido en alguno de los rincones de la sala, pero no parecía ser el caso, comenzaba a preocuparse, cuando Olga fue en su dirección.

“Olga, ¿Has visto a Martin? No lo encuentro”

“No, Mr. Cobblepot no he visto a chico” Dijo esto y se dirigió a la cocina.

Oswald frunció el ceño, comenzaba a estar realmente preocupado, Martin no era esa clase de niño. Era un día especial para el pequeño: su cumpleaños, y no cualquiera si no su cumpleaños número doce, Oswald había organizado una elegante cena, con un bonito pastel de cumpleaños y al final un sinfín de regalos para Martin, incluso compro trajes para ambos que les combinaran, y estúpidamente compro un tercero en color verde, deseando que una tercera persona los acompañara en ese día especial, aun sabiendo que eso no sería posible, pero no pudo evitarlo ya que a pesar de que Edward no estuviera presente en su vida, lo seguía estando en su corazón.  
Oswald desesperado por no encontrar a Martin decidió llamar a Zsasz.

“Hola, ¿Victor?”

“Si jefe”

“Victor necesito un favor, Martin no se encuentra en la mansión y me preocupa que algo le haya pasado, quiero que tú y tus hombres lo busquen”

“¿Crees que lo hayan secuestrado?”

Oswald palideció ante esto, era lo que más temía y esperaba que no fuera verdad. 

“Solo encuéntralo Víctor, ¿Quieres?”

“Como digas jefe”

Unas horas más tarde sin tener noticias de Martin, Oswald se encontraba sentando en un sillón de la sala esperando por la llamada de Victor mientras veía la chimenea y seguía con su mal hábito de morderse las uñas, en ese momento su celular sonó y Oswald respondió sin ver quien llamaba.

“¿Victor? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Está bien?”

“…………”

“¿Estás ahí?”

“Oh sí que lo encontré Oswald, pero no te preocupes él está bien”

Oswald se congelo al escuchar quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono, no había escuchado la voz de Edward en mucho tiempo.

“Edward… te juro que si algo le pasa al chico yo….”

“Ah ahí vas con amenazas primero, no te preocupes Oswald que no lo estoy secuestrando, eso te lo puedo asegurar”

“¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?”

“Porque no te queda de otra mi emplumado amigo, bueno te veo pronto, Martin y yo nos dirigimos para allá”

“Espera… necesito saber que Martin está bien” Edward colgó el teléfono “¿Hola? ¿Edward? El maldito me colgó”

Oswald se debatía entre ir a rescatar a Martin o esperar a que Ed llegara, no le gustaba la idea de enfrentar a Ed solo, no había terminado nada bien para él en experiencias pasadas, al final marco a Zsasz y le explico que todo estaba bien y que Martin volvería en un rato, no estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo mejor pero si alguna vez tendría una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con Ed, era está en definitiva, claro que todo dependía de si Edward se lo permitía. Sonó el timbre y Oswald salió del trance de sus propios pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta e indico a Olga que el abriría.

Parados frente a la puerta se encontraban Edward y Martin en perfecto estado y Ed no parecía llevar ninguna clase de arma encima o material peligroso. Martin parecía algo avergonzado y Oswald se encontraba tan aliviado de que estuviera bien que quiso correr a abrazarlo, pero no le pareció lo más sensato estando Edward allí.

“¿Y bien? ¿Nos dejarás pasar?” Dijo Ed con un tono neutral.

“Creo que no, gracias por traer a Martin, te debo una, pero ya te puedes retirar”

Edward volteo a ver a Martin se puso a su altura y le susurro “te dije que se pondría así” luego se levantó y miro a Oswald de nuevo.  
“Martin me invito, dijo que hoy era su cumpleaños y quería que los acompañara” Ed se encontraba un poco fastidiado de que Oswald no lo dejara pasar pero dada su historia comprendía bien a Oswald.

“Si crees que puedes usar a Martin como ventaja para destruirme… estas muy equivocado Edward Nygma”  
Martin se comenzó a preocupar de que las cosas no terminaran bien como él esperaba, sabía de la relación que hubo entre ellos y había visto en fotografías lo felices que se veían cuando estaban juntos y solo quería que eso volviera a ser. Así que se apresuró a escribir en su cuaderno de notas:

“No, yo lo invite Papá, quiero que cene con nosotros”

“¿Por qué?”

“Porque en las fotos te ves feliz cuando estas con él, más feliz que ahora y creí que tal vez eso podría ser posible de nuevo, y nosotros tres formaríamos una familia”  
Edward se sorprendió de los deseos del chico, desde hace tiempo el extrañaba muchísimo a Oswald y con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, en estos años no sabía como volver a acercarse a él, Edward sonrió tristemente, recordando los viejos tiempos y pensando que eso era lo que también él deseaba, pero creyendo que no lo que Oswald quería.  
Oswald por su parte tampoco esperaba la respuesta de Martin, el chico conocía su pasado, pero no creía que estuviera dispuesto a llegar tu tan lejos por él, estaba orgulloso de su muchacho era un digno sucesor del Rey de Gotham. Oswald deseaba más que nada tener una familia con quien compartir todo lo que tenía, al igual que Edward anhelaba que fueran tan cercanos como lo fueron en el pasado, de la misma forma que Edward con él, creía que Ed no deseaba su cercanía.

Oswald cedió ante la voluntad de Martin y espero lo mejor para los tres “Muy bien, en ese caso eres Bienvenido Ed” Oswald le sonrió, y añadió “Deberíamos prepararnos para la cena entonces, también compre un traje para ti”

Edward se quedó atónito, “¿Por qué harías eso Oswald?”

“No lo sé… creo que solo por si acaso” Oswald se sonrojo

Edward y Martin entraron a la casa, los tres subieron a cambiarse y a prepararse para la cena.

“Bueno creo que solo queda algo por hacer”

Ed y Martin miraron a Oswald sin entender a qué se refería.

“¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros Ed?”

“Me encantaría”

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor para cenar, Olga ya tenía todo preparado, los tres tomaron sus asientos en la mesa, al hacerlo Martin y Ed comenzaron a contarle a Oswald como Martin convenció a Edward de que aceptara su invitación. No quiera decir que todo estaba arreglado, pero era un comienzo.


End file.
